La noche te trae sorpresas
by Omiku Chan
Summary: Crossover Souma es un tipo normal, está era una noche normal, ¿o no?, está noche lo sorprenderá, con una situación que jamás se imagino...Todo comenzará con una apuesta, y ...una mujer...


One Shot.

Crossover Kannazuki no miko- Loveless

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen (que más diera yo .U), pertenecen a Kaishaku (Kannazuki no miko) y Yun Kooga (Loveless). Además la canción es de Ricardo Arjona.

**"La noche te trae sorpresas"**

"_Ella entró al bar de don Pedro con su novio al lado…"_

Era una noche normal… una chica preciosa entró a mi bar favorito… el bar de don Pedro… era alta, cabello azulado, esbelta y un mirar azul muy seductor.

Ahh!!!, sus bellas curvas dejaron huellas en todo hombre que estaba en el bar, y al pasar por mi lado su perfume me embelesó.

"…_minifalda negra, escote presumiendo bronceado…"_

Su ropa era muy provocativa… Dejaba ver todo lo que la imaginación te podía ofrecer, pero dándote ese misterio de encontrar mucho más.

" …_como se te ocurre nena traer tu novio a cuestas,_

_mientras que en la barra se organizaban las apuestas…"_

Debo haber tenido una cara de baboso mientras la miraba, claro, no sería el único, el caso es que un tipo se me acercó…

"…_Cien a que no se la levantas me dijo un fulano, _

_y cerramos trato con la mano…"_

Mientras me animaba a acercármele.

"…_y cerramos trato con la mano…_

_y cerramos trato con la mano…"_

Mire bien al "novio", yo lo conocía, hace un mes me había invitado una copa buscando "compañía"… su nombre era Soubi, alto cabello largo y usaba lentes.

"_Había una historia oculta que no sabía el fulano,_

_y era que al supuesto novio se le caía la mano…"_

La chica era preciosa, se veía que había sido obligada a venir, sólo pidió un jugo de piña y a cada tipo que le pedía bailar le decía que no…

"…_Me le acerque a la mariposa y le propuse un negocio,_

_pasaron 17 segundos y ya era mi socio…"_

Como ya me conocía no fue difícil que aceptará, le pregunte quien era la chica con quien había llegado, me dijo que era su amiga, su nombre era Chikane, yo para entusiasmarlo y que se alejara de ella un rato…

"_le dije que al tipo de la esquina se le caía la mano,_

_mientras que señalaba al fulano…"_

Y reía por dentro….

"…_mientras que señalaba al fulano…_

_mientras que señalaba al fulano…"_

Soubi de inmediato fue tras Tsubasa, el fulano.

"_La noche te trae sorpresas como la que le ocurrió al fulano…_

_voltee a ver hacía la barra y mi socio le rozaba la mano…"_

Era mi oportunidad, Chikane estaba sola… los tipos se habían aburrido de molestarla. Según lo que parecía, no habían tipos perseverantes esa noche…

"_Mientras que yo con el campo abierto me sentí Robert Redford…_

_Y aquí no se termina la historia…"_

Y, sintiendo el ego por las nubes, me dije: "esto es sólo el comienzo".

_"Y aquí no se termina la historia…_

_Y aquí no se termina la historia…_

_Eah!!"_

Entable conversación con ella era muy inteligente, si que era difícil encontrar chicas así en un bar, ahora me explicaba por que se veía como pez fuera del agua.

Le dije que mi nombre era Souma Oogami, ella me dijo que el suyo era Chikane Himemiya. Así supe que estudiaba Administración y que era heredera de una gran fortuna… yo le conté que vivía en un templo, ella me bromeo un poco,

"Cómo un sacerdote viene a un bar?!" yo le dije que no era monje y que estudiaba Psicología… ella se sorprendió de que ya estuviera en el 4º año… "Te ves más joven" ante esto me acerque a ella…

"_Le solté mis mejores piropos con respecto a su ropa,_

_mientras mis ademanes de macho me pedían otra copa"_

Seguimos conversando largo rato su risa era maravillosa, al acercarme sentí su aroma, era exquisito… seductor…

Decidí que ya era el momento, al acercarme no se resistió, le tome la mano y no se opuso, era el momento, así que me lance a la piscina.

"_Le dije el mismo rollo de siempre… me estoy enamorando…_

_vente conmigo esta noche y lo discutimos sudando…"_

Ella puso cara de sorpresa… "vaya eres el primero que entabla una conversación con más que monosílabos antes de lanzar su arsenal…"

Y luego de tomar un sorbo de su jugo…

"_me dijo: 'te estas equivocando…_

_no ando en busca de macho'…_

_a mi me gustan las mujeres…_

_a mi me gustan las mujeres…_

_a mi me gustan las mujeres…"_

Mi sorpresa fue grande… esa belleza de mujer… y le gustaban las mujeres?... definitivamente el mundo al revés… en eso le dije " que problema ahí? A mi también… compartimos gustos!!" pensando que sólo era una broma… pero no…

Rió un rato y me dijo " Bueno, cuando cambie de opinión te llamo, pero por ahora no me interesa tu propuesta" y me dio una palmada en el pecho.

Yo me encogí de hombros y dije "Lo intente" mientras ella se le quedaba viendo a una amiga que conversaba con un tipo…

" _La noche te trae sorpresas…_

_como la que me ocurrió por lanzado…_

_te sientes dueño del mundo y te dejan _

_con cara de asustado…"_

Me aleje del lugar y mire alrededor. Me animó un poco ver que no era la peor situación, por lo menos a mi nadie me miraba cuando ocurrió…

"_Mientras mi socio perseguía por el bar al fulano…_

_y aquí no se termina la historia…_

_y aquí no se termina la historia…_

_y aquí no se termina la historia…_

_Eah!..."_

Rato después me fije que

"_Ella ligo a una vecina" _

…Para ser mas exactos mi amiga de la infancia, Himeko… cómo es la vida… jamás hubiera creído que ella era… bueno cada cual con sus gustos… como dicen "En gustos no hay nada escrito", además tenía el mismo gusto que yo.

Seguí mirando…

"_Y mi socio… se fue con un mesero"_

El mesero era Ritsuka, se veía que era mucho menor que Soubi, al que yo le echaba unos 32, y Ritsuka tenía la misma edad que yo, 22.

"_Yo me tome otro tequila"_

La única solución que encontré en aquel momento….

"_y el fulano lleno su cenicero"_

Al parecer su vicio le bastaba para calmar su agitación. Se notaba que había tenido que huir toda la noche, hasta que Soubi lo arrinconó y por fin Tsubasa le pudo decir que le gustaban las mujeres… así fue que después de las desilusiones de la noche…

"_Juramos no volver a apostar por amores inciertos…"_

Cerca de nosotras había un par de chicas: una preciosa, de lentes, que cubrían unos hermosos ojos carmesí y cabello no muy largo, de un color rosa indefinible, que se veía seria, y no prestaba atención más que a su vaso de té; y otra muy sensual, de cabello largo, de un color morado oscuro y liso, además de unas gafas pequeñas, que cubrían la ambarina mirada que, descaradamente dirigía a Tsubasa…

Resultó que Tsubasa, al poco rato, se fue con la chica de cabello largo, su vestido era escotado con un revelador tajo, su nombre era Akemi Miyako. Lo había observado toda la noche, mientras Soubi lo perseguía.

Yo me quede un rato más con la chica de cabello corto, su nombre era Reiko Oota, era escritora de manga… a pesar de verse seria era muy simpática. Había terminado el último tomo de uno de sus mangas, y según lo que me contó Akemi la había llevado a "celebrar", cosa que en realidad a ella no le interesaba mucho, pero Akemi le insistió tanto, que no pudo negarse, mal que mal, eran amigas desde la primaria; o mejor dicho, Akemi la metía en problemas desde entonces. Luego me fije en su figura, a la cual ni le había prestado atención hasta entonces, usaba unos jeans ajustados y una blusa blanca a rayas, con los tres primeros botones abiertos, los cuales dejaban ver el escote de una sudadera muy pegada que le definía el perfecto busto. Era bellísima, di gracias por lo que había pasado antes, por que si Chikane me hubiera aceptado no habría visto a esta preciosidad que me miraba atentamente mientras le contaba lo ocurrido… Me dijo que era una historia perfecta para un manga.

Después de un rato, me dijo que estaba un poco cansada, mientras jugaba con mi camisa… me pidió que la llevará a su departamento, mientras su mirada me decía que no quería dormir, precisamente, Yo le dije "Te llevo, encantado", pague la cuenta, y ella me esperaba en la puerta del bar… al llegar a ella, Reiko me miro… y me beso…

Definitivamente tenía otra cosa en mente.

"_Y aquí si se termina la historia…_

_aquí si se termina la historia…_

_aquí si se termina la historia…_

_La historia iei……"_

O por lo menos lo que puedo contar...

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Bueno, lo he editado, como podrán darse cuenta los que ya lo habían leído, es que le encontré algunos errores, y quise agregar cosas... 

Espero que les guste y ahora si no la vuelvo a cambiar!!!!

ATTE

OmikuChan n.nU

"Es muss ein!!!"


End file.
